An Eli and Julia Story
by misskaykayxoxo
Summary: This is my thought on the romance of Eli and Julia. Your in for a suprise at the end!
1. Chapter 1

**_Julia? Yeah, I loved her. But I just can't help but feel responsible for her death. If I had done this, or anything for that matter, she would still be alive. 'Oh Eli, there's nothing you could have done.' Words like fire bouncing through my mind. No, I could have done everything. And now she's gone. I can never have her back, I can never love her, hold her, kiss her. It's all gone. And it's all my fault._**

It started out as a normal day. It was morning, and I could feel the warmth of her body next to me.

"Morning sleepy head. I thought you'd never get up." Julia teased.

"Ha ha, very funny Jules." Eli mumbled in a sarcastic tone. He was still groggy; after all he had just woken up

"Now where's my good morning kiss?" Julia questioned in a playful voice.

"Thought you'd never ask." He leaned in and kissed her.

"Nothing like some Goldsworthy love." She said pushing him down on the bed. She then got up and moved towards the bathroom, leaving Eli to wake up fully. They both got dressed and headed downstairs.

"Is breakfast done yet?" Eli teased.

"No, master, but there is something I'd like to show you." She smiled slightly and led him down the hall. She opened to door and revealed a room filled with candles and roses.

"This is way better then breakfast." Eli responded, with a twinkle in his eye. She walked towards him, and kissed him passionately. They moved to the bed, taking each other's clothes off. After they had finished, they laid there, together, and fell asleep. They woke up at about noon.

"This is what I love about weekends." Julia whispered into Eli's ear. She kissed him on the cheek and stared into his big green eyes.

"You know what I've been wondering?" Eli reached out and put his huge hand on her delicate face, "I've been wondering what I did to deserve you. Julia, I love you."

Julia put her hand on top of his and with a tear in her eye tried to speak. She was breathless for a few seconds, but regained her composure. "I love you too Eli, more than you can imagine. Possibly even more then I even know." This was it, the first time they had exchanged "I love you" and the first time they had sex. They both stayed there, staring in each other's teary eyes, absorbing the warmth of the other.


	2. Chapter 2

A few weeks later

**_Julia. She is still in my memories. I can still hear her voice, feel the warmth of her body-the way she batted her eye lashes at me. I was a sucker for big blue eyes._**

Eli woke up to strange noises. He got up and walked to the bathroom to find Julia throwing up.

"Julia, are you ok?" He walked over and held her hair back.

"I-I'm fine. Something I ate maybe." Julia said, not wanting to scare him.

"This is the 4th time this week, Julia, I think something is wrong. Is there anything you're not telling me?" Eli questioned. He looked at her, his eyes demanding truth.

"I-I'm scared Eli." She said, now with tears streaming down her face. "I've been giving it alot of thought. I- Ive been doing research on things and... what if I'm pregnant?" Tears continued to stream down her mascara stained cheeks. "I can't remember if we used any protection. I wassn't planning on it untill last minute.. It's all my fault"

"No Julia, don't think that. this takes two people. Me and you." Eli reasurred her. His face went pale and he let her long black hair fall to her shoulders. He hadn't even given this any thought.

"Then we will deal. Let's just get our facts straight first, ok? Don't go scaring yourself until we know for sure." He said this with confidence, but inside he was scared. They had used protection, right? He thought back to that night. Maybe not...

"Were you on the pill?" He asked wanting to get a reasurring responce. Julia scowled.

"I'm not on the pill Eli! Why the hell would I do that! It's not like I was plotting to do this." Julia's words like fire spewing towards Eli. Thats not the responce he was looking for.

"Alright, alright. Fair enough." Eli didn't expect such harsh words from her. "Did you take the test thingy or whatever?" He asked, not knowing anything about this.

A faint smile appeared on her face, just to disappear a moment later. "It's called a pregnancy test, and no. I wanted to tell you first, so we could do it together." She said in between sobs.

Eli wiped the tears from her face. "You-_we_ will get through this."

Eli kissed her forehead, and helped her up. "Now lets get you cleaned up. If you feel up to it I can walk you down to the store and we can find out for sure."

"I guess it's a deal." Julia took Eli's hand, their finger intertwined. Eli went to kiss her, but she stopped him. "Puke breathe.. Remember?" Julia reluctantly admitted.

"Right." So instead he settled for a kiss on her forehead.


End file.
